Pay Day
by Deep Serenity
Summary: Takes place after book 16, Rangers Back and it's time for Stephanie to pay up. Only thing is Rangers acting not quite like his self...has he changed the rules of the game? Will Stephanie finally see that he can be more then just a one night stand.
1. Chapter 1

**Pay Day**

AN: I've recently become obsessed with these books and this is my first fan fiction for them. This takes place after Book 16. I will if I feel like it make stuff up, so just go with the flow, remember it's fan fiction from my point of view! Paragraphs in italics are flashbacks or memories.

Disclaimer: This fictional story is based on the books and characters from Janet Evanovich and the Stephanie Plum Series. The following story came from my own brain. Please use for all other chapters.

**Stephanie**

I was driving home from taking grandma to a morning viewing…after all I had nothing else to entertain myself with now that the office was brunt to a crisp, when I got the call.

"Stephanie…is this you."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop a smile. "Did you call Stephanie?"

"Well yeah but you know all you skinny white girls sound alike."

"You think? But not the big white girls?" I asked seriously curious.

"Yeesh of course not. What's wrong with you, all big people have more authority in their voice then you skinny people. I thought everyone knew that."

"Huh…you learn something new every day." Lula was a trip, big loud and proud and she was a very good friend of mine…though I was still trying to figure out how that had happened. "So what's up."

"That's right I called you for a reason. You have to hurry up and get down to the office."  
>"We don't have an office anymore Lula remember."<p>

"Oh course I remember! I got a memory like an elephant. Shoot you have to when you a ho, got to remember the likes and dislikes and if they liked being spanked or giving the spanking."

"What?"

"….Nothing just get down to the office I'm out front."

Lula disconnected before I could respond. I swung a U and headed in the other direction, after all it wasn't like I had anything else to do. After those goons had burned down the office and the kidnapping Vinnie had made up with his wife but her father Harry the Hammer aka the mobster refused to go back into business with Vinnie and had only agreed not to kill him. Our credit all sucked so we couldn't even go in together on a loan. After about 3 days of sulking I'd went to the mall my second favorite place the 1st being a bakery and got a job at Victoria's Secret. It was close to what I'd been doing before and hey it was a job…I kinda had a reputation for destruction around town but they figured the curse had been broken when the office burned.

It was a job…and as jobs go it wasn't that bad….just one problem, it was only part time. However through my wonderful skill of begging, I'd convinced a few people to give their weekend shifts to me so that helped, but it was getting old. Either they'd need to hire me in full time or I'd have to get a second job… it was bad enough I was eating dinner most nights with my parents…jeesh. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hasty to discount my mothers idea of working at the button factory.

It didn't take me that long to pull onto the street where our office used to be. My eyes kinda bugged out a little. There were construction trucks, cranes and cement rollers parked on both sides of the street. I heard a car horn and focused forward. Lula was parked a little ways up and was waving her arms in the universal sign for "here! I'm right here". Hard to believe I hadn't spotted her since she had on a yellow tank top two sizes to small and fire engine red leggings three sizes to small. Her hair was a light brown so it won at being the most subtle thing about her today. Huh…maybe that's why I didn't see her. You get kinda used to the close but the hair…we'll it was usually very hard to ignore.

I slowly pulled up behind the Firebird and realized that Connie was standing behind her…she'd been blocked by Lula's… abundance of beauty is what I'd call it. I turned off the car and stepped out and walked over to the pair.

"What is all this?"

"That's what I want to know. That's why I called you two. I was feeling depressed and wanted a doughnut…or two from the bakery around the corner."

"You came all the way over here for a doughnut?" Connie asked, not really sounding that surprised just mildly curious."  
>"Well yeah…I figured this here bakery held certain memories, and like I said I needed some cheering up. So I swung on by only to see all these trucks and stuff working on the building."<p>

"So what's going on." I repeated.

"Girl…what's wrong with you. This the second time you've been slow. Didn't I say that's why I called you down cause I didn't know."

I rolled my eyes and leaned forward a little to focus on Connie. "How about you…any idea."

Connie lifted her eyes from where she'd been studying her nails. "I got a chip in this one…I'm a little pissed about it, I just got these done."

I rolled my eyes so hard I thought one had torn loose and pointed a finger at the burned building that was apparently being rebuilt. "Do you know anything about that."

"Shame no one takes pride in their workmanship no more, you can't even get a good manicure in this town." Lula said. Me and Connie ignored her.

"Oh yeah…I know a little something about it. Vinnie called me two days ago, excited wanted to know if I wanted to come back and work if the office came back on line. I told him hell yes! After all where else can I do a little bit of shooting, and watch my soaps. Anyway he wouldn't tell me all the details. Just said that he had an investor that was going to restart the company."

"He didn't call me."

"Me either." Lula said almost sounding like her feelings were hurt."

"Actually he said he wanted to make sure it was a sure thing before he got everyone together. Said once he was sure he'd call a meeting and give us all the details."

"Well I'll be damned! Who would have thought that little weasel could have convinced someone to sponsor his little perverted ass." We all were silent for a minute thinking Lula was right…who would have thought it.

Finally Lula shook her head and smiled. I was happy to see it, I'd been worried there for a while that she might go back to her old profession to make ends meet.

"Well I don't know about ya'll but I'm about to get more doughnuts since this here is something to celebrate, then I think I'll pick up some hair dye."

"Didn't you just dye your hair?" Connie asked. "Remember I saw you last week and it was dark purple."

"Yeah what's up with this color…isn't it a little sedate for you." I know I shouldn't have asked but my curiosity was one of my bad traits.

"Well you know when I thought I'd be jobless I was a little depressed so that's what the dark purple and this lack luster brown was about. But now I got to express myself properly." She was already getting in the car and once she shut the door she rolled down the window. "See ya'll later. Connie you tell pencil dick Vinnie he better be calling us soon. I can't take being depressed to much longer it's effecting my appetite…a girl like me could waste away. Also move it so I can go."

It was Connie's turn to roll her heavily made up eyes. "Fine I guess I'll go get some doughnuts too. Bye Stephanie."

I waved good bye to them both and watched them leave. I guess I was in a little shock…after all part of me hated being a bounty hunter, the danger the stress…the embarrassment…the dogs…the food/trash that always ended up on me. I had gotten a little used to being clean and not making a complete fool out of myself. Another part of me was extremely happy, I think I'd become one of those closet adrenaline junkies. They say if you do something for 30 days straight it becomes a habit…I think catching the bad guys and getting into a lot of shit was my new habit. I let a smile split my lips and turned back to the car and my smile slipped a little. I was still driving Rangers car…must have been a record for me not destroying one of his cars…I'd had it over a month. Maybe working here really had been a curse.

**Morelli/Ranger**

Almost two weeks later I was at home about to walk out the door when my phone range. I looked at it… debated whether to take… it then figured why not, as I locked the door.

"How's it going cupcake?"

"Decent…how about you."

"Good the regular, couple of murders, one kidnapping, you know the regular."

"Good glad to hear it's going well, so…what do I owe this call to…you must be feeling a little randy or something."

"Yeah or something…I like to say horny…I'm a direct guy like that….you want to come over."  
>"Negative for a lot of reasons, main one being I'm on my way to work."<p>

"Damn…okay then I was just calling for my weekly check in. Seeing if you were staying out of trouble."

"Yeah, besides keeping grandma from opening the closed caskets at viewings I've been totally out of trouble."

"Hmmm, must be a record, or it could be that you don't have a homicidal job anymore."

I blew some hair out of my eye and shook my head. "Don't start."  
>"Okay…but I'm just saying. Anyway what's the deal…I see the office is being rebuilt."<br>"I don't know yet, we got a meeting with Vinnie tomorrow night, he's supposed to tell who financed him."

"Hmmm, that will be interesting."

"Yeah it will, let's hope he had enough sense not get us involved with the mob…again."

We both paused in silence as we thought that chances were good that was exactly what he'd done.

"Yeah let's hope." Morelli didn't say it which much conviction…maybe that's what made him a great cop. You had to be doubtful and super realistic to be a good cop in New Jersey. "Anyway…I heard you're still driving Rangers car…what's up with that."

"You heard?" I was curious to know from where though with this being the Burg it could have been a different hundred sources. But I was curious since I hadn't seen or ran into him in two weeks and we'd broken up a month ago.

"You forget I investigate for a living…plus I have sources. Have you seen him lately?"

"No."

"Talked to him."  
>"No, not since the night of the hobbits when he called to say he'd be out of town for two weeks, he's a good month overdue."<p>

"So…why are you still driving his car?"

"Because no one's told me to give it back yet!" I was raising my voice a little. "I had no car, no job…at first and I'm only working part time…I'll drive it until it's pried from my hands."

"Yeah about your job…you want to do a private showing of your merchandise tonight when you get off, I'm off duty."

"Uhh, is that all your mind can think about is sex." Honestly…I wouldn't have minded some sex a month was a lonnnnggg time without any.

"Hey sometimes it's the only thing worth thinking about." We both considered that statement in silence for a while. "So how about it."

"No…I'll pass…yeah I'll pass."

"So we're still broken up."  
>"Yep."<br>"You had to think about passing though…Maybe I'm wearing you down."

"Maybe…or maybe I'm just human and horny or need a slice of cake."

He laughed low in his throat and I felt a little tingle down south…maybe I did need to make a detour when I got off work."  
>"I gotta go." I said quickly.<p>

"Okay cupcake, stay out of trouble." He hung up and I fought not to bang my head against the wheel.

He'd shown up after the rescue with some thongs in his hand he'd wanted me to model…and I had not that they'd ever even touched my body but you get the idea. As usual it had been great, the 1st, 2nd and 3rd time we'd done it. I'd thought things were back on track but in just two weeks we'd had another argument.

I'd been at his house on a Saturday morning and we were both sitting on the couch, Bob in the corner sleeping off his multi material breakfast. A little couch, a little bagel, dog food and a piece of tennis ball he'd found on his walk, when Joe made the stupid comment.

"_So you think you'll have t__ime to pick up the house this morning." _

_We hadn't been up that long and I'd only had two sips of coffee so at first I just really thought my brain wasn't working._

"_Huh?"_

_He waved his hand, the one already clutching the remote towards the floor and kitchen. "You know this…it's starting to be a real mess."_

"_Huh?"_

_He shrugged like I'd just made a full comment. "I mean I thought you would have tackled it last night…wait I distracted you last night." He let the big satisfied smile fill his face and took another gulp of coffee before continuing. "But still this place needs cleaning."_

_My brain had clicked on sometime during this last insane comment and my first thought was… what the hell! I like to think my Italian rage is mostly kept in check…mostly… after all I never yell at any of my crazy family members…I haven't killed Luna and I'm the only one in the state who has an aversion to shooting folks, even those who are shooting at me. So I consider myself a fairly calm person. That being the case I calmly sat down my mug on the cluttered coffee table right beside the feet he'd propped up on it. I figured this way at the worst it might burn his feet if he bumped it, instead of me tossing it in his face._

"_Let me get this straight you gave me a pass from __cleaning your house last night because you were busy using me for sex."__  
><em>_"Now now cupcake…I'd say we used each other." At this point he was still oblivious of the bomb sitting next to him on the couch._

"_Now you want me to clean up a house that was like this__ before I even got here?"_

"_Well yeah." He sat his coffee down but still held the remote the little line in his forehead showed that he was finally getting the feeling that something wasn't right with this convo. "I mean…you knew I'd been on that 3 day __stake out, I only got like 6 hours off each day, for sleeping, eating, shitting you name it. So I figured you wouldn't mind helping out a little, I mean I used all my energy pleasuring you so I thought it was the least you could do."_

"_What does any of __that have to do with you assuming I should clean it, I'm barely up and you're telling me to clean your house." My voice was only up one octave…see told you I was calm._

"_What? I didn't tell you…I asked were you going to get around to it and besides it not l__ike you spent all week doing anything like me."_

"_What!" Now I was up, one hand clenching wishing I had that cup of coffee…one hand on my hip. "What do you mean by that? I'm working you know."_

_"Part time." He mumbled._

"_Who cares!" Okay so my voice jumped__ up two octaves this time. "Are you trying to say that my job isn't as important so I should clean your house that I had nothing to do with it being dirty like I'm a maid?"_

"_You know…if you had a job as a maid it would pay more and you could still keep__ the part time hours."_

_I did my best imitation of Lula and her eyes bugging out, then I remembered to breathe, then I let him have it at about decibel 10 "Why you cave man jack ass. I'm not your maid or a housewife. I work! Part time, full time I work! How dare you expect me to clean up after barely stepping in the house! Did they hit you in the head on this stake out getting rid of the brain cells you had left?"_

_Now he was up to, looking pissed but confused about what was really going on. "What is the big deal? Would it kill you to be a little more domestic? I mean you don't have that crazy ass job anymore so you should think about being a housewife."_

"_And whose wife would I be…yours?" I'd dropped back down to a 7._

"_Well…yeah I guess. I mean as lo__ng as you don't plan on joining the academy or being a cop or something else stupid. I don't mind you working, you can keep the job at the mall or wherever else you want to work….I mean until eventually we have kids…though that wouldn't be right away."_

"_Wh__at…you don't want to have kids with me now?"_

"_Huh…you want kids right away?"__  
><em>_"No…but you act like it would be a bad thing…and what do you mean work until…what about after."_

"_There is no after you'd be a stay at home mom."__  
><em>_"Why! What if I want to work."__ I was back up to a 10._

"_Cause Burg moms who have husbands don't work once they get kids." Now his hands were waving around. He bumped into the table and both our mugs fell on the floor. We both kinda looked and Bob ran over to investigate. After a cou__ple of sniffs he took a step back then forward to take a couple of licks, he shook his head and finally backed away .We both looked up at each other after watching Bob's taste test._

"_Well." I said._

"_Well what."_

"_Take it back about you thinking I should__ be responsible for cleaning the house, that I don't do anything just because I'm not a cop, and that I would have to be a full time mom."_

"_What the hell else would you be if not a full time mom?"_

"_A part time mom!" I yelled. "You would be a part time __dad and you add it all together and we'd be full time parents! So take it back."_

"_No, I want a full time mom for any kids I have."_

"_Well fine!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Clean up your own mess." I shouted going to the kitchen to retrieve my purse. I'd dropped it after __being attacked for sex shortly after walking in. He followed._

"_I will! Since you obviously won't. Maybe I'll get someone else who wants to clean and supply sex!"_

"_Kiss my ass!"__  
><em>_"I did that last night!" he yelled after me as I'd stormed out the house._

So that was the break up after the two week make up. I didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. I mean yeah I knew how he was raised but it was 2011 and overall Joe really wasn't that chauvinistic…at least 90% of the time but those 10% was a dozy. My mom was the model mother, model house wife and I loved her for it. Even my sister with her horse kid was actually a great house maker and mom. But that wasn't me….at least not now maybe not ever. I could see myself being a mom…maybe but even if I was I'd be the crazy mom that embarrassed her kid all the time, it was just destiny. And while I didn't mind cleaning, I wasn't going to be a maid. I'd want my husband to help out on a regular. I wasn't kidding I wanted a more 50/50 type union. I mean yeah women had their certain jobs, men had there's or at least they should agree to divide everything 50/50.

Take the fact that Joe was a better cook. So maybe he should take the cooking more often than not them maybe I wouldn't mind taking the cleaning most of the time. But the way he made it sound it was all or nothing.

"Men suck." I parked and locked the car and walked into the mall. Thinking they sure did suck….sometimes in a good way, sometimes in a way that made all your bones turn to jelly. "Damn it…maybe I should think about using that two for one dildo Lula got me a while back" I'd kept everything from the store but never had the courage to use them. Damn Catholic guilt. It was bad enough I could barely use my hands on myself when I needed to.

I walked into Vicki's S (my little nick name for the store) and waved hello to my fellow co-workers. It was going to be a long night cause looking at these nighties were making me even hotter. Jeez. It ended up being a slow night, I mean it was Thursday for goodness sake. Now Fridays were a different story. People never planned ahead so you'd get the mad rush for freak me clothes right before Friday night dates. I was working until close which was 10 pm. It was around 8:45 and I was picking up the fitting rooms…folks were such slobs. Regardless it proved that I could clean up if I wanted too…I just didn't want to clean up Morelli stupid house. "Damn you I'm not going to be a live-in maid." I mumbled bent over with my butt to the door. I felt it two seconds before…

"Babe…you know they say only crazy folks talk to themselves."

"Jesus!" I jumped and tired to turn at the same time…I stumbled of course and Ranger reached out to steady me…I swear I felt like I had sun burn when he let go. He just looked at me, expressionless though I was pretty sure his eyes were smiling. "You can't sneak up on me like that!"

"Apparently I can….what's up?"

"Work…I'm working. What's up with you? You know two weeks was a long time ago." I spied barely a shrug of his right shoulder. I think it was a shrug or a tic…naw couldn't be a tic…Ranger had control of every delicious muscle in his body.

"Babe it was work…took longer than I expected. I'm now back. Anything I should know?"

"Hunh, no my life has been really normal and boring since the office burned down. Everyone around town is saying the curse has been broken…I think my mother is spreading that rumor."

"No shit?" Ranger said real surprise in his voice. "Hard to envision you...normal….boring in the same sentence."

"Yeah I know a little depressing."

I must have sounded depressed because he stepped forward and lifted my chin tracing my mouth with his thumb. "You could never be boring."

"You…aren't supposed to be in here."

Now the corners of his mouth went up. "You have a lot of rules today. I can't scare, I can't be in here. Next you'll be telling me I can't kiss you."

I didn't breathe for a few seconds, hence I didn't speak either. Ranger is sexy and seductive just by being in the same room with you. If he actually looked at you with desire in his eyes he could make you cum on the spot. Ranger actively flirting was like increasing your odds of having a heart attack if you at Cluck -in-a Bucket everyday. This was getting out of control and he really hadn't touched me.

"Yes…I mean no you can't do that either."

He leaned his head down closer. "You know I'm not really into folks telling what I can and can't do." I felt my face tipping up like it was being pulled to an opposing magnet…then the bastard stepped back.

"What's that in your hand babe?"

I was a little dazed but I tried to pull myself together, I figured Ranger couldn't find my mute idiot act sexy…not that I wanted him to find me sexy….right….right? "Oh I'm putting these away." I was holding several negligees, a red one made up of lace criss crosses was the one most visible.

"Hmm." He snagged the red one out of my semi lifeless hand and held it up to me. "I don't think this is your size…to bad I'd have you model it for me."

"I couldn't do that."

"Now you're telling me what you can and can't do. Never mind…I didn't want to see you in it anyway."

My heart did a little dip of disappointment. "I prefer you naked…I don't like anything in my way." He said. Now my heart was in my throat.

While I was gulping trying to dislodge the obstruction in my throat to speak he stepped forward and grabbed the back of my head. I was shocked almost senseless cause it wasn't the usual semi contained Ranger kiss, it was firm and demanding and even though I didn't know what he wanted I suddenly wanted to _give_. Give blood, a lung a kidney whatever he wanted from me.

My knees gave way and the next thing you know I was gripping the front of his black tee shirt with both hands. When I felt hands shape my butt, then my waist and move north to the Rocky Mountains better known as my nipples I strangled out some words. "What are you doing!"

"Doing a body check babe, I got to see for myself that you've kept out of trouble and safe for a whole month and a half." He ran a pass or two over the tips, making my legs want to collapse while he kissed my neck.

"You…should really stop now, we're in a fitting room for goodness sakes."

"And you should really stop talking. Here let me help you with that." And next thing I know tongue is back in my mouth, then mine is in his, then his hands where down south again, heading for the plains and valleys. I think I was having an out of body experience. Like I could feel his hands on the back of my thighs going up and pushing up my skirt, but this just couldn't be happening to me in the Victoria's Secret fitting room! He palmed my ass cheeks and paused.

"What?" I said breathless.

"Babe…a thong…"

"What? It's not like I chase bad guys anymore so I don't have to worry about irritation from running. And besides it's store policy that we have to dress a little sexy." I was a little defensive. I wasn't used to wearing skirts on a daily…I'd had to get back in the habit. And today I had on a fairly short black fitted skirt and a pink button up dress shirt. Vicki S colors. The fact that my thong was lacy and blue…well it was suppose to be _my_ secret.

He had his head in the crock of my neck and I could feel him silently laugh. "How could you ever think you were boring?" He said softly before nipping my ear. I gave a little jerk and he slide one of his long fingers inside me at the same time.

"Eepp!" Or I made some kind of sound that had me sounding to close to Carl the monkey. Ranger covered my mouth again with a slow kiss, making my body confused as everything below the waist was picking up speed. I had my hands around his neck now roping him in.

"Put your left leg up on the bench." He whispered in the same ear he'd bitten. I blindly did and in the back of my mind I knew there was something wrong with that….something like I shouldn't but again it was a vague thought way in the back of my mind. Then all thought went out the window when he added a second finger.

"Oh my G-" I never got the last word out as he pulled my neck back with my hair and kissed a trail of pleasure down my neck and chest… and when the heck had my shirt come undone? He put his thumb to my clit and I no longer cared about the buttons on my shirt just the one button in-between my legs.

It was kinda lucky my neck was stretched, it kind kept in the moans trying to come up my throat. His fingers were pumping his thumb was rubbing and suddenly I felt a hot mouth wrap about a nipple through my blue lace bra. I let out a little cry like a trapped animal. I guess I was, and Ranger was the hunter. I withered some more as his mouth continued to pull at me through the fabric.

"Babe?" Translated "the bra too?"

"I….what…..it's a….matching set." I panted out. He brought his head up shaking his head…I think he was silently laughing at me again. Then our eyes locked and all I saw was serious lust in them and my muscles clenched around him big time. I saw the heat flare up another level in his eyes…I clenched again fighting to breathe, my finger nails digging through the shirt and into his shoulders.

Then he increased the pace and my eyes rolled in back in my head, I think I gasped to scream out but his tongue was back in my mouth and then it was just heat all over my body, his wonderful fingers and thumb, his thrusting tongue and my muffled screams.

Later I finally felt my eyeballs shift back down to normal level. I blinked a couple of times to make sure they were in the right place. Ranger was kissing my neck, my left foot was not on the bench but wrapped around his lower legs. I let it drop to the floor for all the good it did me, my legs felt like jelly.

He locked eyes with me and stepped back just enough that I was forced to try and steady myself…his hand was still between my legs…not moving but still dangerous. "That was quick."

I actually blushed….Jersey girls never blush after the age of 12. "Hey…it's been a minute don't judge me."

He gave me a swift brush of a kiss. "Never that. Just saying…I made you cum in 3 minutes."

"No!" My face must have shown some of my horror for he started the silent laughing again, but it caused his fingers to move too and next thing you now the sexual tension was back in full swing.

"Babe you might want to button your blouse before I get any more ideas…my hands are kinda full right now."

I blushed again cause he was talking about the fact that his hand was still in my unmentionable spot and the other was on my waist helping to keep me upright. I started working on my buttons ducking my head so he couldn't see my flaming face. I was a disgrace to the Burg blushing like this.

"It couldn't have been 3 minutes we've been in this room for at least 20 minutes."

"Wrong, convo took about two minutes, your orgasm took about 3."

"Jeez you're kidding me. It felt like forever…still feels like your hands are there."

Ranger gave a real smile and gave an upward thrust. "Yeah…their still there."

"Umm yeah…about that…." How did you politely ask someone to remove their fingers after they'd just given you the quickest and biggest finger orgasm you'd ever had?

"So why so quick…Morelli?" I guess Ranger was semi like a regular man after all he didn't take hints to well, since he didn't remove his hand. He also didn't communicate so clearly. Luckily I was about as well versed in "ranger language" (more like non language) as any one was and I read between the lines. "You must be quick because you aren't getting any from Morelli" is what he'd said with his five words.

"Yeah Morelli" There let him read between the lines for once.

"I thought when I left that was heading towards on again."  
>"Yeah, then it was off again barely two weeks later."<p>

"His loss…my gain." He was silent for a beat "Any thing else going on you want to tell me about? You like this job?"

I wondered at the change of subject but shrugged. "Yeah it's decent, I haven't killed anyone, made a mess or gotten kidnapped, though that might change soon. Vinnie found some sap to rebuild and open up shop. We have a meeting tomorrow for him to tell us all the details."

"You think you'll go back to working with him?"

"Maybe…I'm not sure yet. I kinda like being safe…true it's boring but I'm safe"

"Babe…I told you…you'll never be boring." He took another step back finally sliding his fingers out of me. Swiftly jerking my skirt down.

"Yeah well…." She didn't know what to say to that, plus she was kinda missing those fingers already. She watched him take another step back and she frowned. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah I just came to see with my own eyes that you were in one peace."

"What? I can stay out of trouble?"

He just looked at me, shook his head and turned to go, suddenly he turned back and did something totally unexpected from him. He took those two marvelous finger friends of mine and put them in his month…sucking. My mouth fell open and stayed that way, he was looking at me…I was looking at him. Then it was done and his hand was on the door.

"Later….you still owe me." And he walked out.

**Shock and Awe**

I'm not even sure if the door was completely shut when I fell down to the little bench that people usually used to squeeze themselves into a one size to small outfit. My mouth was still on my chest….did he….just…lick me off his fingers….did he…what. Shit I felt like I was in the twilight zone.

Things like this didn't happen to me. I mean folks blew up my car, strange unwanted men routinely broke into my apartment but I didn't have sexy dangerous men who'd been missing over a month accost me in a fitting room, give me a 3 minute mind blowing orgasm then lick my juices off their hands while looking at me like I was a sundae. If all that wasn't enough to make me need an inhaler, he'd said I still owed him. The last words that he spoken before he'd poofed to one of his ranger, danger missions.

Morelli I could see doing something like this. He was more of a sex anywhere anytime type of guy. But Ranger…well it just wasn't natural. He was never this direct or aggressive with me in the past…what did that mean? He'd once told me that if he wanted to and put even a little effort into it he could make me leave Morelli for good…I'd believed him then and now I was scared shitless. I had a feeling that he was on the hunt…and I was the prey.

He'd played nice guy in the past, never really pushing me, letting every move we made or didn't make be up to me…but it seemed the gloves were off. "Shit…I'm fucked." Figuratively and literally if Ranger had his way…and when Ranger really wanted his way…he got his way.

"Fuck." I rarely cussed using the big grown up words, but this seemed like a good time for some big grown up cuss words. A sudden knock on the door had me almost peeing myself.

"Stephanie! What are you doing in there? It's been ten minutes. We got a last minute rush, we need you on the floor."  
>"Kay…be right there."<p>

Shit…less than ten minutes in Rangers presence had turned me into a legless, barely breathing, jumbled thinking mess. This was why Ranger was dangerous….even if he wanted a life time, hell just a month even…I wasn't sure I would survive.

I'd gone home feed Rex a grape and a little piece of apple before showering and heading to bed. I'd tossed and turned, having hot flashes. My body wanted those fingers…wanted that…

"Ugh" I tossed off the thin blanket and pulled out a dildo. I would do it tonight and then I wouldn't be so susceptible to people fingering me in a fitting room. I rinsed it off in the bathroom took it back to the bed…and couldn't do it. It was hard to use a substitute like this when you knew someone like Ranger was waiting to "collect" from you. I'd thrown it back into my bottom dresser draw and went back to tossing and turning.

The next day I worked an early shift…just as well as we had the meeting with Vinnie tonight at 7. I was tired as hell and cranky too. I got off at 5 and headed to my parents for Friday night dinner. Grandma didn't burn the table this time, and dad missed when he'd lunged at her with his fork. All in all a good night. I left a little after 6:30 and headed for home. I figured I'd change out of my clothes real quick and head to the office. He hadn't said it would be there but then again where else would it be?

I changed into some jeans and a purple stretchy top. Fed my kid and opened the door to head out at 6:45…Lula and Connie pushed past me into the apartment.

"How'd you know it was us? I didn't even knock…you're not psychic are you? I thought we were friends I'd be mad if you were psychic and didn't tell me." Lula took the bucket of chicken she had in her hand to my kitchen.

"Hey." Connie said as a way of greeting.

"What are you guys doing here?" I shut the door and followed them to the kitchen.

"I swear I think the no sex is frying her brain. By the way do you want a piece of this chicken?"

Connie already had her hand in the bucket as Lula spoke. "I got extra spicy and I knew you didn't have no food in this place. You can't have a meeting with no food."

"No thanks, remember it's Friday night I had dinner with the folks."

"That's right Vinnie should have had the meeting over there. Your mom lays out a real nice table."  
>"You know Vinnie is banned from my mom's house, are you saying Vinnie told you to come here?"<p>

"Yeah. He said the meeting was at your house." Connie said biting into a wing that looked mutated it was so big.

"What an ass."  
>"He didn't tell you?"<p>

"No he didn't tell me." I grabbed a piece of chicken and bit down. Last time I'd had Vinnie in my house he'd put on a pair of my panties. I wasn't sure I wanted him here again. And that little toad didn't even ask me. Bastard…men were all bastards. The bastard walked in 5 minutes to 7pm.

"You have a lot of nerve." He ignored me and migrated to the kitchen.

"Chicken, good I was starving. Lucille has me on this healthy food shit. She says if I have a clean body maybe it will make me have a clean mind and I won't want to do all that freaky stuff anymore."

Connie snorted, Lula mouth dropped and I just shook my head. "Good luck on that one." I said. "Okay come on spill it, I don't want you in my house longer then necessary Vinnie. I bought a new dress last week and I don't want you borrowing it."

"Gee a guy borrows a pair of panties once and people never let it go."

"Speed it up Vinnie…I got a date at nine." Connie said, licking her fingers.

"Well. It's basically like the company who had us before, well before they wanted to kill me. They own the bails bondsmen company, but I run and manage it. They only care about the bottom line and will stay out of the day to day operations. They got enough backing to get us up and running until money starts rolling in."

"That's great!" And I meant it…it was great. Part of me was itching to get back into action. Who knows though maybe I'd only do it part time and keep the non deadly job too, I figured I needed to start keeping my options open.

"So who took a chance on your kinky ass?" Lula wanted to know and then there was a knock on the door.

Vinnie looked more shifty than normal. "Umm that's probably our business partner now."

I glanced at my watch…seven a clock on the dot. We all shuffled into the living room and I got the door.

Ranger gave me a nod and walked in. Once again my mouth was hanging open. This was becoming a bad habit one I'd never had until Ranger started doing all these un-Ranger things. He never knocked ever. Ranger was always on time though….Ranger had on his business face, which was his everyday face but without the slight laugh in his eyes he usually had when he saw me. Ranger was our business partner….

"Oh shit." My thoughts exactly, I was glad Lula had articulated what I was thinking. I closed the door and Vinnie and Connie took a seat on my couch the rest of us stood up. "You the one who gone be over Vinnie and us?" Lula continued… one hand on her hip as she balanced on 4 inch spiked heels.

"Yeah." Okay so he was back to his usually un- talkative self.

"This is cool." Connie said a slight smile on her face.

"Ranger was kind enough get my ass off out the frying pan and back in business."

"So what? Are we like Rangeman employees now? Cause I heard they all got to eat healthy stuff and I can't live off that stuff. Everything not healthy for everyone and carrots aren't healthy for me."

I saw his eye twitch a little….it was the same reaction I often had with Lula. "Okay listen up folks, this is how it's going to work. Mostly I'll be a silent owner, Vinnie is getting a decent cut of the profits and he'll supervise and run it like usual. I like making money so we'll probably add more additional high bonds then you guys are used too."

"Doesn't that mean more _dangerous_ bonds." I added to the conversation for the first time.

"Yeah, possibly. The difference is the office will have the backing of Rangeman for any tough take downs."

"So that means we can call you whenever we want…hmmm I like that idea." Lula said flirting.

"Negative, Rangeman sources should only be used when absolutely necessary. My guys are expensive, they'll be no using them for minor emergencies or pizza runs."

"Hey now…sometimes a pizza run _is_ an emergency."

Ranger ignored her but I saw his mouth twitch a little. "Any other questions? The office will be up and running as of next Wednesday."

Lula raised her hand like she was in school…this was another first. Lula always spoke first and never waited on anything. Then again Ranger had that effect of keeping everyone in line without even trying. He gave the smallest of sighs and nodded her way.

"Will we have to wear all black? Cause I gotta tell you ole Lula prefers bright colors to match my sunny personality. Plus all black don't show off my figure to its best advantage."

Lula had a point. Last time she'd dressed up in Rangeman colors she'd looked like a Dominatrix that you didn't want to mess with.

"No, the office will run exactly like before. In fact none of you can let anyone know that I'm the owner. Everyone needs to think things are the same as usual. That I come around to help out on an odd job or two."

"Or when Stephanie is in trouble." Connie murmured.

"Yeah or that." Ranger agreed. "They'll be problems if I find out any of you shared this information."

Everyone's eyes got big and they rushed to reassure him.

"Don't worry about me, us ex ho's know how to keep a secret, rarely any of my johns wives ever found out about em."

"Yeah no worries here…it's in my genes to keep a secret." Connie was referring to her whole family being 7th generation mob. If you couldn't be trusted…well you didn't fair well in that family.

"Hell I've already forgotten." Vinnie said and stood up. "Okay well I gotta split the wife don't trust me to be gone longer than thirty to forty minutes at a time. I expect all you bums to be in the office Wednesday morning."

"Hey Vinnie don't forget you promised me a couch, a vibrating couch." To Lula's credit he had promised her that.

"Shit." Vinnie said before slamming out the door. Connie got up too.

"Okay it all sounds good, I got to go too, don't want to keep my date waiting." She left and Ranger was right on her heels, I followed and stopped him at the door.

"Why'd you do this?"

He tugged my hair and then actually smiled. "You know why." We let that hang there in the air for a minute. "Plus I'm always looking for opportunities."

Oh boy that statement could mean a couple of things. "Ranger…I don't think this is a good idea."

"Babe think of it as me doing community service. Vinnie is a worm but he serves a need of the community."

"I never took you for the altruistic type."

"I'm not." He swooped in and took a kiss. It had some tongue and only ended when Lula faked coughed in the back ground.

"Soo not a good idea." I said wanting to fan myself.

He smiled again. "You owe me." And walked out.

I shuffled back to Lula who had taken a seat on the couch and dropped down beside her.

"Whoa, if a man like him, kissed me like that, anything he suggested would be a good idea…hell even the real kinky stuff."

I was afraid to think what Lula considered "real kinky stuff" seeing as a lot stuff she'd one in the past and thought normal was in my "to kinky book."

"It's not that simple."

"Shit…I'm sure Ranger could figure it all out for you. Anyway isn't this exciting. Me and you will be Thelma and Louise again.

"Hunh, more like dumb and dumber."  
>"Wait now am I the dumb or the dumber one? Don't forget I'm in school.<p>

"I don't know if I'm going to take the job back."

"What! Here you go talking crazy again. Geez I really need you to get some from Morelli or something. Your brain just not thinking right."

"That's the problem. Morellia hates me working with or around Ranger. If he found out Ranger owned the company I'm not sure he could get past it."

"But you guys are broken up, you're always broken up or almost broken up. What does it matter what he thinks and besides your just working for him, it's not like you guys are getting down in the sheets…though if it was me Ranger looked at like that, I'd never leave my sheets. I'd be his personal ho."

"Yeah but Morelli knows that if I spend enough prolonged time with Ranger we'd probably be in the sheets." I almost told her about the mall. But Lula wasn't the best at keeping these types of secrets. As it was it would be a miracle if Ranger didn't have her assassinated within a month of being on his payroll. "And like you said eventually I'll end up back in Morelli's bed. I can't sleep with them both."

"See that's your problem, remember I told you that before, you got to many rules that don't make sense. It's 2011, you not married and right now you not even in a relationship and even if you were you should do like my voluptuous twin Beyonce says. If he liked it then he should have put a ring on it. Until Morelli does that which let's be honest I'm starting to think he never will. You fair game to everyone else. As much as you like cake I'm surprised you're not having yours and eating it too.

"Uhh it's not that simple. Ranger isn't offering me long term either. He's the man of mystery and danger."

"All the more reason to ride him as long as he'll let you. Besides Ranger treats you as good or better than Morelli."  
>I raised an eyebrow in question.<p>

"What? I've been thinking it for a while but I didn't want to stick my nose in, cause you know I'm not the nosy sort but since you asked."

"I didn't ask." I mumbled.

"Ranger treats you good girl, really the prefect man. You don't have to clean up after him, he's not all in your space, you know how men get clingy. He's tall, dark and handsome, and I can only imagine his package is huge. He's successful with his own business…true we not sure it's all on the up and up but this here is Trenton so who's business is? He's always protecting you and rarely ask for anything in return. The biggest thing is he gives you cars…smoking cars. Hell for the cars alone I'd let him have his way with me."

For a minute I just looked at her….everything she said was truth. I could always ask him for help or a favor and he always delivered. "I don't want to use him for his cars."

"Hell why not? If you become a bounty hunter again you know you gone start blowing them up and you gone need a hook up, your car insurance is shot, and your credit is barely better than mine.

" But I don't want to be his kept woman, I might as well be his hoe."

Lula looked at me like she thought my brain cells were not working good again. She stood up and put both hands on her ample hips. "Let me tell you something. I know about being a ho, you'd never be his ho. Now you might be a kept woman in a sense but women would kill to be kept by him. Let me tell you the number one difference between a ho and a kept woman. A kept woman or a mistress has the affection of a man. A ho has nothing but the money he puts in her hand. You really dumb if you don't know Ranger cares about you. I've not once heard even the tiniest rumor of him treating any other woman like he treats you."

I sighed feeling like an idiot hoping I hadn't inadvertently hurt Lula's feelings. "I know he does…he says…well I just know he does. But I want more from any man I'm with…I want a real relationship.

"Hunh…well then it's your job to make him want one too and if you do your job right in the bed room he just might." Lula walked in the kitchen and grabbed the bucket with the two remaining pieces of chicken left in it and walked out the door.

The rest of the weekend was uneventful. The same for Monday. I'd been going back and forth on if I should revisit being a bounty hunter. I was still undecided. My mom thought I'd be crazy to go back and she said she was lighting a candle for me every night in the hopes the Virgin Mary gave me some sense. Grandma was excited and putting in a bid already to go on a stake out with me, provided I was after someone young and sexy. I'd agreed I'd take her, since I knew the chances of us ever having a _young and sexy_ skip was pretty low.

It was Tuesday and I was working the morning shift until 5, it was 4:30pm and I had an half hour to go. It was slow so I was day dreaming at the counter. I didn't know where I wanted to go with my life. I was still thinking about the things Lula had said. She was dead on, which was another oddity. Joe didn't seem like he'd ever get around to putting a ring on my finger. We'd consistently been doing the on again off again thing for a little over 3 years now. He did seem to be _slowly_ moving in the direction of wanting a wife, the problem was the kind he wanted was the kind I didn't want to be.

"Hey Stephanie!"

I jerked out of my daze to Sue Patelli shouting my name. "Sorry did you say something?"

"Yeah I did about 4 times. Boy you were out of it. Look why don't you leave early."

"I'm sorry I'll snap out of it."

"No seriously, I'll punch you out at 5 so you get all your time. It's dead in here anyway. Plus Tina always comes in early…she's a work freak so if a rush happens she'll pitch in."

"Okay thanks, sorry again I got a lot on my mind."  
>"Yeah I heard the office is suppose to be opening up soon, I imagine your trying to figure out if you're going back or not…are you? My granny says they have a pool at the senior center going on if you're crazy enough to take the job back again. Most hope you will, they say it's been boring since you stopped blowing up stuff."<p>

I didn't know what to say to all that. "Uh I don't know….what's the odds looking like."

"Right now the odds are 3 to 1 that you'll go back. Most think it's that Hungarian blood that makes you do extra crazy things. Look you can tell me…I just want to tell my granny so she can make a little change. She says she's saving up for the annual Seniors cruise to the Bahamas."

I grabbed my purse and shook my head…seniors went to the Bahamas? And 3:1 go figure I figured it was fifty fifty…did someone know something I didn't? "Sorry Sue I swear I honestly don't know yet. Thanks for letting me leave a little early."

Sue shrugged looking a little bummed she wouldn't get the inside scoop. "Okay no prob, see you."

"Yeah see ya." I didn't know if I'd see her on Thursday which was my regular work day or if I'd see her the next time I came in for new undies.

I went home and found some beer in my fridge which surprised me, I didn't think I'd gone shopping in a while. But who knew, Lula was right I hadn't been thinking right for a while now. I was hoping it was the no sex instead of something more serious like a brain tumor. I flopped on the couch and found a movie and zoned out. I had two problems both with two options. Safe Job, unsafe job, man number 1 man number two. I'd better figure out the job fast seeing as how I was suppose to report to work in the morning. The man thing…well hell who knew. I hadn't heard from Ranger since the meeting in my living room. I'd even called him on Sunday but my call had been routed to Tank. So I'd said I wanted to know if Ranger wanted his car back. Tank had put me on hold and then told me to "keep it for now." I'd been pissed that he hadn't taken my call…that had never happened before. But I'd played it off and hung up. I'd honestly expected a call later. You know I was reasonable …mostly. Maybe he was busy. It still pissed me off. I mean why kind of guy gives a girl a finger job, buys her job, says she owes him and never calls?

On the other hand the other man had called me almost every day. True...it had been to see if I wanted to supply sex, but after I told him no he'd at least asked about my day etc. I knew he was getting desperate since he'd even hinted at going to dinner with me Friday night. He knew I'd feel bad if he sat through that circus and might give him pity sex. I'd declined the offer.

See what I was dealing with? Neither was an easy choice, kinda like the jobs. "Ugh…men."

I don't know when I fell asleep but I know I woke up around 10:30. I gave Rex a night snack then jumped in the shower. That definitely woke me up. I changed into some boy cut undies and a white tank. I fell in the bed and found my nap hadn't answered any of my questions. Should I be setting my clock to wake up in the morning or not? And what was I going to do with Ranger? Even if I didn't go back to running down back alleys and doing flying tackles he would still want to collect. I'd had to admit I wasn't even sure how I felt about that. My first response was to get extra hot in certain areas of my anatomy. But then the panic and uncertainty set in.

"Shit." I really needed to come up with a more creative cuss word to say when I was feeling anxious. Otherwise I had a feeling I'd be saying shit a lot. I decided I wouldn't set my clock, I'd go to sleep…if I could and if I woke up around 9ish I'd go into the office if I slept past 10 then that meant I wasn't suppose to take the job. "Shit." I closed my eyes and figured eventually I'd fall asleep. My phone rang and I shot up in the bed, I think I'd been actually slipping into sleep. I looked at my clock and saw it was 11:30, I didn't even look to see who it was, I was pissed that I might have missed out on getting a nights rest after all this time.

"What!"

"Babe…"

"Ranger…it's you." Shit, shit, shit and more shit.

"Yeah…"

"What's up, it's kinda late." There were several long beats of silence.

"Did I interrupt something."  
>"Just my first night of sleep in about 4 days….that's all."<p>

"Good… I need you here."

Now it was my turn to be silent for a few beats. I couldn't figure out what that statement meant. He'd said it in a tone that was a little bit below his business voice and a little bit higher than his "I want to get you out your panties voice. So what the hell did that mean? "Here as in Rangeman?"

"Yeah."

"When?" Why do humans ask questions they all ready know the answer to?

"Now"

"Umm, it's late…what's this about."

"Babe…you owe me." And he disconnected.

**AN****.** This is going to be to be a 2 to 4 chapter story tops…I'll see how it goes Hope you enjoyed…I was so not ever suppose to start any kind of new fan fiction smh but this made me obsessive, a testament to Janet. I haven't been this obsessed with any book, or show in a good 7 years. I will be finishing the story on here I mayhave to modify chapter 2 because it will have the heaviest sexual content in the story. We'll see, but the sex is really not the story: They did add a Stephanie Plum category under books on adultfanfiction so I posted there as well. There could end up be little to no difference in the two I have to see how the story writes itself. Thanks for all the reviews and interest I appreciate it. Deep Serenity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pay Day-Chapter 2**

**AN: Adult sexual content. For adults only. / inter-scene changes italics, private thoughts or flashbacks. Also remember this is fan fiction and some details will not match the original, I'm aware of it, and purposely wrote it that way.**

Disclaimer: This fictional story is based on the books and characters from Janet Evanovich and the Stephanie Plum Series. The following story came from my own brain. Please use for all other chapters. I do not make any money from this fan fiction.

**Pay Back is a Bitch **

I half rolled… half fell out of bed I was so discombobulated. I mean like _what the fuck_? I grabbed some jeans and a dark gray long sleeve tee just in case we were actually going on a stake out and not rolling in the sheets.

I hurried to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. I don't know why I bothered this probably _was_ work related and I'd end up rolling in the dirt trying to take someone down. But let's be honest here…I have shitty luck…which meant I'd probably be rolling in the sheets…or I'd end up in the ER, either way I figured I'd need clean underwear and it wouldn't hurt to smell fresh. Ranger always smelled good…to damn good. Maybe I'd invest in some nose plugs. I did a quick brush of my unruly brown hair and put it in a loose pony tail.

I gave myself one last look in the mirror and felt naked….I didn't have on a lick of makeup not even my protective mascara. Maybe I didn't have to worry about any sexual advances after all. I don't know what I was worried about either way, Ranger had seen me covered in food, dirt and blood and he usually took it in stride if not amusement. A little bed head wouldn't matter to him…unless it gave him ideas about getting in bed.

"Ahh damn." I bit my lip and went to sit on the bed. I always had my best mental arguments sitting down. I didn't have to go…I mean what did that "you owe me" really mean? I hadn't signed any promissory notes with him. I hadn't borrowed money, hell he hadn't given me a kidney for crying out loud! On the flip side…he had given me countless cars…literally saved my ass a half dozen times and given me that wonderful finger orgasm with nothing sexual in return…but I mean who was keeping score?

Apparently Ranger was. "Damn."

I got up and headed to the kitchen, flipping on the light. Rex came out to investigate. Sometimes it was better to talk it out with someone else. "I guess I do owe him hmmm. I mean I can't _not_ go. He never hesitates when _I_ call, no matter what it is. And honestly it might just be work. Ranger's like a cat…he likes to play with his food before he eats it." Uh wow, I shouldn't have thought about eating…that brought images of him licking his fingers. Then my mind went to what else he could do with that mouth. I knew what he could do…he'd done it once before. "Jeez, snap out of it!" Rex didn't like my tone and went back into his can.

"We'll don't wait up for me, at least one of us should get some rest." I yelled walking to the door. I hopped around until I got my kick ass boots on. If I didn't use them on a bad guy maybe they'd do for Mr. Manoso. Yeah right, I'd never have the nerve to kick Ranger and even if I did he'd never let me. "Stop stalling and go"

I guess the fifteen minutes I'd wasted getting fresh and talking to my hamster was as much as I could stall. I opened a kitchen draw and plucked out the Rangeman badge and locked up and went out.

It was Tuesday night and traffic was light I made it in about twelve minutes. Usually I would give a little wave to the cameras…but not tonight…I was too nervous. He probably had a light crew at work anyway 5 guys tops. Wonder what they thought…probably nothing that Ranger didn't want them to think. Beside they were professionals. They were probably focused on their problems and not worried about mine. I parked and went to the bank of elevators and road up to the 2nd floor …soooo hoping I'd find him in the control room office. I walked in and did a general greeting and asked Hector who was monitoring the building security. "Is he down here?"

"Negative, he went up about forty minutes ago."

"Oh okay thanks."

I just stood there which got the attention of Tank and Cal as well as Hector who finally asked. "Anything else?"

"No…guess I'm going up." I still just stood there. They all looked at me like I was an idiot and not as if I was going to my sexual demise. I shook myself out of my stupidity as I remembered Ranger could see all this and was probably laughing his ass off. I squared my shoulder and did my Hungarian chin tilt, turned on my heel and walked out. Animals attacked when you showed fear, I couldn't let him see me sweat…unless we were sweating together….shit.

I took the elevator up to the 5th floor his private quarters. I entered on my own … walked through the immaculate kitchen to the living room and there he was. I thought I did great by not letting my mouth drop open… _this time_ though I think I swayed a little. He was standing there shirtless, all those dusky colored muscles in the buff and visible. He had on black work pants but no type of belt and they sagged about an inch…which was enough to show the cut indents of his love handles. He had on no socks, no shoes. Just the pants and I already knew he went commando more often than not. I made myself blink as I tried to stop the dizziness I was feeling. For the love of god Stephanie say something!

"Uh…I can come back if I interrupted you. I can meet you down in the offices."

"Stay." Just the one word but it was enough. He had both hands in his front pockets with a relaxed expression on his face. I knew he was trying to fool me into thinking he was harmless…lure me in for the kill. But he knew… _he knew_ that just being half naked alone would make me feel faint…and he was just staring at me. Now he'd told me to stay and I felt like some invisible force field was holding me in place. I'd once seen him tell a violent skip who I'd just wrestled with the simple command of "stay" and the guy had simply stopped and let Ranger cuff him.

"Are you sure…I should let you get dressed."

"I'm dressed. I just got out the shower not too long ago, I'm good."

"Then why do you have on work pants?" What a stupid question. All his pants were work pants, he didn't have "play pants" or "relax pants" at least not that I knew of.

"These are all I had, I figured you'd have a heart attack if I was naked, and faint if had on my boxers and I want you standing and aware" 

He was talking about his black silk boxers…I'd seen then on and off but he was right, if he'd been waiting on me in those I'd probably be on the floor. In fact I didn't feel so good. But he was watching me closely so I tried to sound like I didn't want to throw up. "Kay…So what's up? Do you need my help with something?"

"Yeah I need you all right…"

That tone…I instinctively took a step back, my survival instincts kicking in. Fight or flight… and since I deep down didn't want to fight against what he wanted to give me…my best option was flight.

"Stay."

"Uhh I don't think so?" Why did it come out sounding like a question? I was supposed to be telling him damn it! And why wasn't I moving? He hadn't moved an inch…I could probably make it to the door…probably.

"Babe…don't make me chase you around."

My face must have said what I was thinking "How'd he know!" because he started to laugh and the laughter made all those muscles move…I felt a little drool pool in the corner of my mouth and was rooted to the floor for a whole new reason.

"You should never play poker."

"I shouldn't be here….I'm going to leave." I took another step back.

"You owe me." My eyes jerked up from his nipples and our eyes locked, his were serious, I assumed mine were panicked. "And it's time you paid up."

"Oh shit." When I realized I'd said it out loud I said it again "Oh Shit….isn't this kind of sudden? Can't a girl have a drink first?" I figured I'd try some humor and distraction then run like hell.

He took a step forward. "I thought about it but I don't want your mind clouded, don't want you blaming what's about to happen on the alcohol. You can drink….after."

"Ha ha…funny that's a song right? You got some music?"

He took another step closer shook his head at me and grabbed his cell phone out his pocket. He hit a speed dial button but didn't take his eyes off me "Yo, I don't want to be disturbed for _anything_. Anything comes up _you_ handle it. I'll check in come morning, just leave the reports for me."

I swayed again and put a hand up to my head. I knew he'd probably been talking to Tank, the only one he'd trust to take over when he went _completely_ off line. Jesus, now they all knew what was about to happen. What did _that_ mean? Was he going to sex me to death? This wasn't like Ranger he was more private than this. He'd basically just announced to his team that he planned to have all night and early morning sex with me. I couldn't help it I felt my mouth drop open again. He just shook his head and a little smile played at the edges of his mouth. He took the last step and now he was in front of me. My head tilted up though I avoided his eyes….they say never look the sex devil in the eye.

"Are you going to walk to the bedroom this time or do I have to drag you…. again…I'd hoped we were beyond that?"

My eyes flicked up in surprise…oh shit, I'd looked!

Help!

He'd got me with the eyes! My knees went out and he wrapped those big strong arms around me and lifted me up like a damsel in distress. I blinked fast and looked at him again. He had a full blown smile going this time. "Babe...I guess I'll carry you." 

**Do or Die Time**

I thought I might get tossed on the bed, instead he leaned down and gently went to place me on his black and gray quilt. I clenched onto his forearms for a second…fearing that if I touched the material it would be all over which we both knew it would. We locked eyes and whatever he saw in mine made his lips quirk. As soon as I was settled he stepped back. I went to sit up and he pushed me back down with a hand on my chest "Stay still."

"We can't exactly do this with clothes on." I said frowning suddenly wondering if he was playing with me, maybe getting his own brand of payback for all the times he'd wanted me _and_ I'd wanted him but turned him down anyway.

"Relax, I got this." Saying so he settled his self on top of me, entrapping my hips between his muscled thighs. He grabbed the ends of my shirt and slowly ran his hands up my stomach to my chest. I got butterflies like I was taking a final exam after being at a Rave all night. He lingered only a few seconds at my breasts before pulling the shirt up more. I automatically raised my arms and then the shirt was past my head, my shoulders then he stopped bunching the long sleeves on my forearms…effectively trapping my hands above my head. My heart beat retched up even more. As if sensing my tension he smiled down at me and rain his hands back down to the sturdy pale pink bra I'd put on. It wasn't exactly plain jane but it wouldn't win any awards for sexy. I'd wanted something that would hold up if I was chasing someone down the street.

At first he just shaped my 36B's in his large hands squeezing them, molding them all the while my chest heaved under him. Geez we hadn't even done anything yet and I could barely breathe. He hadn't even kissed me yet! I closed my eyes and said a quick prayer that I'd survive the night.

"Open your eyes….I want you to see what I do to you." My eyes snapped open as he unsnapped my bra in the back…but how did he plan to get it off?

That was answered when out of his back pocket he'd pulled out a switchblade swiss army knife. He didn't taunt me with it just quickly cut the straps and I found my breasts free. In another instant the knife was back in his back pocket.

I didn't know if I'd pee'd my pants or if I'd just gotten _really_ aroused and wet. Words can't really describe how I felt having someone like Ranger on top of me… all that power barely contained under the surface, yet at the same time knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt he'd never hurt me, never harm me. And that knowledge made the encounter sexy yet with a hint of danger. That was Ranger in a nutshell.

"Breathe Babe."

I let out the breath I'd been holding and took another one in. I watched as he lowered his mouth to my nipples, he lightly flicked the tightened buds and a shiver went down my spine. He took his time…a _lot_ of time alternating between licking, sucking, nipping and squeezing. My eyes blurred when he sucked more of my breast into his mouth then I thought was possible. I was squirming and panting and I swear my panties were soaked through. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take.

"Ranger…I need…."

"What?" He said in a very deep and turned on voice.

It took me a second or two to answer as he was currently pinching my nipples as he licked down to my belly button. "Uh…you know."

Now he looked up at me and grinned and I shivered again. "Yeah I do know….but this is my due and I still have plans for you….a lot of plans."

I think I whimpered a little, his grin just got bigger and he went back to licking my belly…then his hands finally left my tender breasts to grab the top of my jeans. He unsnapped them and nipped at my waist. He inched them down and kissed the skin as he exposed it.

Finally he spoke. "Lift up."

I moved so fast to comply that I think he actually chuckled. Then he was pulling my pants down my legs, easily yanking off my boots and socks. Then he stood at the end of the bed eyes hooded…just looking down at me. I couldn't help but to fidget a little. Here I was in my underwear (plain pink cotton with a little lace on the edge, so sue me I had a fetish about sets) My arms still trapped above my head and instead of attacking me he was just staring…how rude. Was this my punishment, for him to turn me on then walk away? How humiliating? As usual when I felt uncertain I got mad.

"What? What are you looking at?" So yeah I was snappish, but I was laying here with drenched panties, sore nipples and a throbbing clit while he just left me hanging.

"You…you look so fucking good."

I sucked in a breath of surprise and when our eyes met I saw that his passion had flared to the next level. He looked like the big bad wolf who hadn't eaten in a month…and I was his next meal. He knelt and almost reverently peeled my panties off.

He opened my legs and wedged his wide shoulders in-between them, gliding a finger through my wetness. "You are so fucking wet babe…I fucking love it."

I couldn't speak. Ranger didn't curse just to curse him doing so now meant he was losing that legendary control of his. His voice was almost gruntal with desire and I was awash with feminine pride that I'd been the one to break his control.

I started struggling to get my hands free. I wanted to tell him I thought I'd cum already…but I couldn't get any words out. His face was so serious… his gaze so intent on my sex as he leisurely ran his fingers back and forth in my folds.

He looked up at me "You came didn't you…just from me sucking your breasts."

I nodded and bit my lip. I almost had the stupid shirt off.

"Good, that's one." Then he touched his tongue to my clit.

I arched off the bed in sweet relief or sweet torture, I wasn't sure which. I wrenched the shirt off with my one free hand and flung it on the floor. I leaned back and just rode the pleasure he was giving. In that moment I knew I wanted it all, had been missing it all, craving his touch, that special heat that came only from him. Ranger didn't do half measures he licked and suckled every inch of my honey spot, he didn't hold back.

I assumed it was me moaning, withering on the bed. When he added his magical fingers I unclenched my hands from the bed to clutch at his head. I was floating so high! I knew I was coming but had no clue where I was going! He'd replaced his fingers with his tongue, pushing deep inside me and I came all the harder for it. When I could stop shaking, I roughly pushed his head away and sat up. He backed up and stood, licking his lips and chin. "That's two." He said.

I sat on my knees reaching out for his pants. "Off…now." I uttered shakily yet urgently. I was a little crazed, a little wild. Damn him this is what I was afraid of. He drove me crazy. It was like he infected me with need and I needed him inside me…now. He complied his face and eyes serious…dangerous.

Well for once I felt dangerous too. I traced his non-existent love handles pulling myself a little closer. I needed him inside me and for now my mouth would do.

I fondled his balls as I licked up the shaft of his dick. It was so thick so hot. I let a little moan of need escape me. I couldn't wait to get him inside me. I incased his tip in my mouth and finally heard him moan. Nothing was sweeter to my ears then hearing his need, I sucked him deep until he hit the back of my throat moving my tongue on his veined underside.

"Steph…shit" I loved hearing the tremor in his voice, it just made me suck harder. His hands had taken my pony tail holder out and tangled in my hair. He didn't try to control my actions…Ranger rarely did, instead he let me run wild and do me. I tortured him a little longer then ended by suckling his balls. He actually growled and pushed me away. I fell back on my elbows and licked my lips backing my way up the bed, silently saying come get me. He took care of protection and quickly stalked me up the bed. I wrapped my legs around him and he _finally_ gave me a searing kiss that I felt all the way in my hair follicles.

He surprised me when he flipped us, giving me the power and I found myself on top. I didn't hesitate though, my legs were already spread wide by his hips and I sank down on the long…thick…length of him. We both shuddered at the connection. Eyes closed I held still for a few seconds to savor the feel of him. He was breathing hard, I was breathing hard and when he squeezed my hips I started to move. Slowly at first because I wanted to imprint the way he felt inside me. But soon his hands moved to my breasts caressing urging me on. I finally opened my eyes to find him looking directly at me. I moaned to see the bare want… the raw need in his eyes… real emotion something he rarely ever showed.

He caressed my midriff then down to my hips as I ground my hips to his. When I felt the tip of his finger stroke my center I cried out and went even crazier. Riding him for all I was worth. I couldn't take him hard enough or deep enough to suit either one of us. He leaned up as if supporting my weight was nothing and latched on to a nipple. I threw my body back arching my breast into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around me steadying me. My legs were shaking I could feel another climax coming and still I rode him. He bit the flesh up my neck to my chin and when I felt his finger stroke me again I let go, giving him a kiss even as I cried out with my orgasm. He didn't give me much time to come down from my high, breaking the kiss to nip my earlobe. "That's three…babe….now it's my turn."

He finally leaned back and took me down with him. Chest to chest, his arms locked about my upper back and lower waist. He widened his knees even more, opening me even wider and began to thrust up into me. He started on overdrive speed, jack hammering his entire length in my accommodating walls.

With his arms locked around me all I could do was take…take what he was giving and god help me I wanted it all. The friction of my swollen clit against his body was driving me insane and still he gave. Gave until I was screaming out for release, until I was babbling nonsense, until I was biting his shoulders, until I was cumming again! It was too much and not enough all at the same time.

Finally distantly I heard his increased moans, his grunts of effort. He squeezed my ass and brought me down hard as he thrust up. "Stephanie! Damnn. Shittt!"

I just held him tight as he came. My nerve endings were buzzing, my muscles milking him dry as I shook and shivered with another small release of my own. I guess I was still breathing…then again maybe I'd died…sex should only be this good in heaven. Damn I was going to hell for thinking about sex and heaven in the same sentence but right now I didn't care. I was boneless exhausted but feeling so alive.

After a few long moments I felt him lovingly run his hands down my back, lazily stroking. That kind of got my brain going. This was _intimate_, this was the best sex ever aftermath…oh wow. He must have felt me stiffen up because he slide out of me and rolled me to my side. I tried to hide my face in his chest but he wouldn't let me, tilting my chin up.

"Babe….stop thinking…relax."

"I am relaxed….I'm so relaxed that I don't think I could move if someone was shooting at me."

"Maybe, but your thinking."

"Well….I mean that was….what we just did…was…" I blew out a breath of frustration not knowing how to describe what I was feeling.

"That was fucking fantastic. Don't over think it, at least not right now."

"Easy for you to say."

"Not easy…nothing about you is easy. Babe as a favor to me, relax enjoy this, let _me_ enjoy it."

I bit my lip and gave a small nod. He was right I owed him that much. Barely five minutes after the fact I was messing up the afterglow vibe. He gave me a small kiss and rolled out of bed "Be right back."

He went to the bathroom to take care of business and I managed to crawl/roll under the covers. My mind might not be relaxed anymore but my body still was. I could barely move. I closed my eyes and tried to chill out. A little later I heard him walking around and before too long he was lifting the cover and sliding in.

"Here, drink up. You probably need it."

I rolled over and he was holding out a bottle of water. I took it and drank, cause yeah we'd worked up quite a damn sweat. "No alcohol huh since you got what you wanted." I said teasing him.

"You mean since you got what you wanted. I counted five for you Babe, you were going up in flames all over the place." He said smiling and teasing back.

Here I was blushing again. "Five…are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." He flicked a nipple his eyes darkening a shade as if he was thinking about those alleged five times.

"Yeah…well you got what you wanted too."

He shook his head, took the water from me and put it on the bedside table on his side. "I don't think so…you still owe me."

"What!" I said indignant. "I gave plenty of payback….good quality payback."

"You sure did baby." He was fully toying with my breasts now. "But I still don't have everything I want."

"What….what do you want?" It came out as a whisper…jeez I loved his hands.

He stopped playing with me and I looked up to lock eyes. "I want it all." He said just as softly.

"I….Ranger…"

He leaned forward, gave me a quick kiss before pushing back, actually rolling me until I was facing away from him. "We'll talk in the morning…sort it all out. It's late, get some sleep."

I was dumbfounded my mind struggling to comprehend what he meant. "But…what…"

"In the morning Babe…I promise…now go to sleep." He scooted up behind me, spooning me close.

I heaved a sigh and figured this wasn't a conversation I really wanted to rush in the first place. I let his warmth seep into me and suddenly I was pretty sleepy. The bedside clock was in front of me and it was a little past one in the morning. It was late. I sighed again. His hand was around my stomach and I put mine on top and drifted off…the morning would be soon enough for the "conversation".

**Now What?**

I was sleeping soundly when I felt a nudge the feel of hands soon followed. It must have been a deep sleep because I was having one hell of a dream. Those hands felt good…those hands were rubbing… touching my ass, my breasts… pushing my legs apart…whoa…what the hell….this was a dream right? I struggled to come out of sleep as I felt long fingers enter me, but my damn eyes felt glued shut. Those fingers felt way too good to be a dream. I got my eyes open a crack or two as someone bit my shoulder. That sent a tingle to all the right places. I blinked to clear the haze and saw by the light of the clock it was 4 am. I wasn't clear headed enough to speak yet but I started to roll over only to be pushed almost completely to my stomach. Then I felt a lick up my back ending at the base of my neck.

I was up now! And moaning!

Soon after I felt another nudge…of a different kind. I came fully awoke as Ranger slide inside me, groaning at the sensation. He didn't waste much time and before long we were both breathless, me clutched the sheets, him clutching my body and raining down kisses and nips where ever he could.

He didn't speak…neither did I. We did moan a lot, groan a lot…I think I did all the grasping though. Then he reached over my hips, between my legs and I stopped thinking. When we were done….we lay for a while, I think we both fell back asleep.

Finally my brain trigged an urgent thought. "Bathroom." I crocked out…was I losing my voice? I'd heard a lot of screaming could do that to you.

"You can walk?"

"Doubtful."

Next I heard the sheets and covers rustle then I was being lifted. We did our business and he carried me back to bed. He must have heard my inhale of breath as I was about to speak because he just said "Go back to sleep."

I blinked started to argue but thought better of it. Instead I snuggled into his chest and took his "advice".

/

Next time I woke to Ranger playing with my hair. Not sure why he liked to do that…maybe because it was always over my head. I think I groaned but in that "leave me the hell alone I'm sleeping" way. I heard a chuckle and that just pissed me off more. How could be so damn alert and perky.  
>"Oh my god…what time is it?"<p>

"Are you always this cheerful in the morning?"

I tried to punch him in the shoulder but we were to close for it to do any damage. He chuckled some more. "Time." I repeated

"Six forty five."

Uh ohh I didn't like that husky sound to his voice it could only mean trouble. "I want more sleep."

"I doubt you're going to get it…it's time to wake up."

"Maybe for you but not for me."

"I think I can fix that." He went at my breast like I was his morning breakfast, putting his leg in-between mine and rubbing my center with his body. I could tell he had a rubber on already.

I groaned with opposition and the first stirring of rekindled want. "Geez what are you part machine?" Maybe I shouldn't be rubbing my body back against his and kissing his neck…then maybe he would know I was serious about getting some sleep.

"I'm a man…in the morning…with a beautiful woman in my bed."

"Oh…yeah…well…since you put it that way….I'll take one for the team….but make it quick."

He chuckled around the nipple he had in his mouth. "I'll make it quick…but you still owe me anyway."

"What! Do not!" Anything else was cut off as he kissed me. Then he was inside me. Even though I was sore my body instantly took him in. Ranger's version of quick wasn't the same as mine. For almost twenty five minutes we had slow, sweet morning sex, kissing touching and petting, the push of our hips almost an afterthought. It was sensual, fun…sweet. As we got close to another big O he pushed my hair out of my face until we locked gazes.

I inhaled a sharp breath at what I saw in his…they were soft, open, totally unguarded. My heart clenched, hell let's face it, it broke. He touched his forehead to mine as we crested the top, reached the highest high.

We stayed like that for a while, letting our breathing send some oxygen to our brains. Then Ranger started to pull away…I clutched at him and he kissed my forehead. "Babe….I'll give you twenty more minutes of sleep, then you have to get up."

I watched his glorious backside walk away and only closed my eyes when I heard the shower come on. I put my head under the covers and squeezed my eyes shut tight. I wouldn't cry I told myself….I had nothing to cry about. I'd had by Rangers count 7 amazing orgasms…I personally think he'd missed a few mini one's I'd had but who was counting?. Either way I'd had a glorious night of sex….and everything _might_ have been okay if he hadn't ruined it by _making love_ to me this morning.

/

I somehow knew he was standing above me, looking at me like he had x-ray vision. A few seconds later I felt a tug on the covers…I dug in trying to curl into a ball. It was a short lived mutiny as Ranger was stronger and I was still sleep deprived and weak from sex…and an emotional wreck. He was shaking his head at me as he ripped the covers _and_ the sheet totally off me…I guess he was trying to make a point.

"Time to get up."

"No." You'd think I'd be a little bit more reasonable since I had an irritated large man staring down at me while I was naked. Instead I felt stubborn and mean. I was tired and I didn't want to face the day… to face us.

"There's a couple easy ways we can do this babe."

"Don't you have your lines wrong? It should be we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

He smirked. "No I had it right, you can easily get up and get in the shower or I can easily put you in the shower."

I think I was actually pouting or something…either way I didn't move…I just glared up at him. He gave me a couple extra seconds to come to my senses then scooped me up and tossed me over his shoulder his right arm supporting me under my ass. I hung there like a rag doll shocked but not shocked that he'd followed through on his threat. I gave him a half hearted pound on the back, he gave me a half hearted slap on the rear in return.

He dumped me in the shower stall still smelling of his soap. I took a deep breathe of the scent…I really loved this scent. I'd closed my eyes to savor the aroma so I was totally caught off guard when the cold water hit me.

"Ranger!"

He had already backed away and closed the glass door. I sputtered and half slipped trying to adjust the water. He just stood there smiling.

"You have less than thirty, for the shower and bathroom. I'll leave your clothes in the bedroom. You really don't want me to come back and get you."

The smug bastard walked out and I would have stayed mad…expect the hot water started to feel really good on all my achy places. I had a lot of achy places too, all good achy places. Shit I couldn't afford to think about how and why I had achy places. So I rushed through what I would have preferred to be a long shower, my bathroom routine and tip toed back to the bed room. Ranger wasn't there. I did find the bed remade and my jeans, shirt, socks and bra waiting for me. The only thing that was missing was my underwear? He'd replaced them with a lacy black pair.

I shook my head even as a smile played on my lips. I got dressed and headed to the kitchen. He was calmly eating a muffin while he checked his computer. I figured he'd eaten his grapefruit and was shocked to see some bacon on his plate.

"Bacon?" I asked hiking up an eyebrow.

"It's turkey."

"Still…I'm impressed."

He looked up from the computer and gave me a little smile. "I aim to please."

I didn't want to touch that so I turned back to a safer subject. I took the seat next to him and pointed to the covered tray. "This mine?"

"Yep."

I lifted the lid and almost fell over when I saw a stack of pancakes and bacon. I was grinning like a loon when I looked up and saw he was watching. "Wow…is it a holiday?"

"Waking up with you in my bed could be considered one." He chuckled at my panicked expression then went on. "I figured you'd need some crabs. Eat up and drink your coffee. I have to finish looking at the nights reports."

"Okay thanks for breakfast." I attacked my food, I was hungry, really hungry plus I wasn't in a rush to talk so I stuffed my face and we fell into the comfortable silence we had with each other.

Finally I heard the click of his laptop closing and asked him. "What time is it?" Weirdly enough I'd left my purse in the car when I'd come up. I'd told myself I wouldn't be in there long…yeah right.

"Almost 8:30. You in a rush to get to work?"

I almost dropped my mug of coffee. "Work …shit!" Being sexed by Ranger had totally made me forget about my work dilemma. "Shit."

"You said that already."

"Crap…I hadn't made up my mind if I was going back or not."

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, the teasing glint leaving his eyes. "Why wouldn't you?"

"I just…I don't know. My mom was so happy, I was getting used to being normal …I just don't know if I want to turn it all upside down again."

"What about what _you_ want?"

"I want…hell I don't know. I admit I like a little more excitement than Victoria Secret can give me."

"I don't know…you had some excitement there."

I smiled remembering us in the fitting room. "Well yeah…a little but I can't depend on men accosting me in fitting rooms."

"True…you'll definitely get accosted more as a bail bond enforcer."

"Exactly!" We both grinned at each other. It felt good to know someone got me. Which brought me to another reason why I shouldn't take the job. I lost my smile.

"What?" He asked.

"Then there's the other issue…you?" He just quirked a brow. "Now that you're running the show…I don't know if it's a good idea."

"What does me being a silent backer have to do with anything? I told you it will run like usual. Babe, I think you like the job, your good at it in your own way. I also like the idea of you being safe and sound, so I understand if you want a more…low key job. But don't base your decision on what your mom thinks, or me being in the picture. Do what you feel is best for you."

I was stunned…that had to be the longest speech I'd ever heard Ranger give…ever. I gapped for a few moments like a fish and he just looked at me calmly…waiting, seemed like he was always waiting on me for something.

I finally thought of something to say. "Are you in the picture?" We both knew I wasn't talking about work anymore. I held my breath afraid of his answer. Whether I wanted to hear it or not, Ranger would always be honest with me.

"I've always been in the picture babe…and I plan to stay there."

"What does that mean exactly?"

He leaned forward and started rotating his cup. Was Ranger…nervous? He finally looked up at me. "It means I want in."

"In…"

"In your life."

"You are in my life."

"No, I want _in_. I don't want to be in the background of the picture anymore I want to be in the forefront."

"I don't understand."

"Yes you do."

"But you're you…you've told me before….that you didn't want….couldn't….I don't understand." And I was starting to have heart issues…it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

"I didn't before…and I thought I couldn't before. That was then, this is now. I want in."

"You're dangerous Ranger…you blow with the wind."

"Babe not even the wind makes me do what I don't want to. I go where I want…._stay_ where I want. I'm staying…I want in."

"Did you get knocked on the head while you were away…are you sure of what you're saying?"

He broke into a small smile. "Yeah I'm sure…I'd been thinking on it for a while. You know why I bought the business….it's a decent investment but one I don't really need. I got it because I know you like what you do…you may even need it a little. Trust me no pressure either way, I come out of top. But you should know I like looking out for you…can't seem to help myself."

"I don't know what to say." I think I was breaking out in hives…I felt really hot and a little light headed. "This…the job…me ….you….Morelli."

He cut me off swiftly, no longer smiling. "No Morelli, I don't share. He's not in our picture anymore."

I think I blacked out for a minute or two from the implication of that statement. When I came to again he was still looking at me, still serious. "You want to be exclusive with me? You don't do exclusive…right?"

"Babe…I said I want in." I could hear the irritation in his voice. "Have I ever _not_ been there for you when you needed me?"

"No…"

"Have I ever left you hanging, have I always given you what you need."

"Yes…."

"Then you know I can do exclusive…I can do committed…._can you_?"

I jumped out my seat and stood up. "I…shit…..I don't know what to say." Fuck…my cheeks were wet.

He gave a heavy sigh, got up and hugged me tight….or maybe I was the one holding him tight. "Babe…you know I love you."

"I know…in your own way."

He tilted my chin up. "No…in all ways. God knows why, you drive me crazy but you're never boring and I want in. Now the question is _do_ you? Don't stress too much for the moment about it. But I'm done waiting…you will need to make a decision sooner than later. I'm willing to take a chance on us. I've shown you how I feel with my actions with last night….the ball is in your court."

All this just made me cry harder. "This is so not fair…you got time to think…to figure all this out and now your springing all this on me when I'm sleep deprived and sexually exhausted. This isn't fair." I was wiping my tears on his black shirt by rubbing my head back and forth.

"It's me….I don't play fair…I play to win. Stop the crying you're messing up my shirt."

Against my will that made me laugh. I hit him in the chest, that rock hard chest…hell he probably didn't even feel it. "Ugh I wasn't crying…I just had something in my eye. Besides you have a hundred more black shirts."

"Hmmm. You need to go or you'll be late for your first day it's almost 8:45." He was looking at his black watch…the man really needed to add some color in his life….maybe I could introduce some to his wardrobe. Slow down Steph! No day dreaming about dressing Ranger…like a girlfriend task…oh god.

"I told you I don't know about that…."

"Yeah I know what you said…why don't you just drop by the office. You know you don't have to do anything you don't want. But I bet they'll be waiting for you.

By they I assumed he meant Connie, Lula and Vinni. He was probably right. I should at least stop by. Besides I really needed to put some distance between him and me right now I needed to think.

"Yeah okay. I'll go in and see how it goes."

He walked me to the door and I hesitated. I felt like there was so much more to say. For once he interpreted my mood _incorrectly_. "Are you worried about the cameras?"

"What? Well now that you mention it. You were really obvious last night. Why'd you do that?"

He gave a rare shrug. "Why shouldn't I have? I have nothing to hide."

"Bullshit…you were staking a claim."

"Maybe…probably so what." 

"Be careful…I might take a class and learn how to kick your ass."

"Babe…you still wouldn't win." He said dismissively. "If you're embarrassed I actually have a back way out"

I wanted to be mad but realized he was probably right about me losing a fight with him. So I was grinning when I said. "Really? You have a secret way out…you really are batman?"

"Yeah you want to use it?"

"Nooo. I'm a big girl, I can take the heat."

"No one will care."

"Sometimes you are so naïve. Just because _you_ don't care about dirt and gossip and are focused 24/7 doesn't mean everyone else is. Plus men are nosier than women…or most are. You're a weird exception."

"I'm an exception to every rule."

"This is true. Okay I'm going."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead then stepped back. "Okay…I'll be busy most of the day. But call me if you need anything."

I put my hands in my back pockets pretending to fish out my keys. Really I was stopping myself from throwing myself at him. "Will do. So….do I still owe you."

"No, we're squared up. I only want what _you_ want to give." 

"O…kay. Well…bye."

"Later Babe." He held the door open, I stepped out…he closed it.

I put on my big girl face since I knew the cameras were back rolling and went to the elevator for the ride down. At least I was too emotionally exhausted to blush, my mind busy trying to sort through the bomb Ranger had just dropped on me. In fact I was so distracted that I was opening the car door before I realized I'd walked across the garage. I shook my head and sat down, turned the key and made my way out to the street.

I got about two blocks away before I pulled into the lot of a 7 Eleven, parked as far away from the door as I could and leaned my head on the steering wheel. "What am I going to do?"

**Ranger**

Tank pulled into the parking garage and angled the car to the back. He'd gone off the clock at 7am and came back on shift with Ranger around 7pm that night. They'd been patrolling a neighborhood to discourage a start up gang from hanging around what was generally a good place since the citizens were trying to keep it that way.

Tank pulled into the truck's spot among the rest of the cars and cut the engine. It was going on 2am in the morning. Even though he was tired and ready to go home to his kitties he felt there was something he needed to do. As Ranger reached for the door Tank clicked the doors locked.

Ranger turned back in his seat and looked at Tank, shook his head a little bit then asked "What?"

"You tell me?" Ranger had been more silent than usually today. That in itself wouldn't have normally had Tank worried. But Ranger had seemed distracted…now that worried Tank. Ranger was never distracted, even when shit was hitting the fan and 10 things were going on at once he was focused. Tank figured it probably had something to do with Stephanie's late night visit and what he'd _heard_ before he went on shift was an early morning exit.

Ranger just sat there for a minute. He was pissed at himself that he'd let Tank notice his distraction. He was even a little pissed that he had a distraction in the first place. He couldn't get the taste, the smell of Stephanie out of his mind. Couldn't forget the image of her over him, under him out of his mind. The feel of her tight body wrapping around his dick…."Fuck."

Tank shook his head but remained silent. He knew Ranger would talk when he was ready and not before.

"Look sorry man I wasn't on my game tonight…it won't happen again."

"It's cool you were good…but I can tell you were distracted. Is there some trouble I should know about?"

Ranger grinned. "No more then usual…just Stephanie."

"Yeah…about her….is this thing whatever it is you guys have…going to be a problem."

"No…..one way or the other it will be settled soon." Ranger pressed his mouth tight…he didn't want to think about any outcome except the one he wanted.

"Decision time huh?"

"Yeah, and about damn time she drives me a little crazy"

"I think she drives you more than a little crazy. Not sure I've ever seen you this worked up over a woman."

"Yeah…well they say there's a first time for everything."

They were both silent thinking of the truth of that statement. After a few minutes Tank asked.

"Have you thought this out? You sure you want the headache? "

"Yeah…I've been thinking seriously about it for a few months…it's what I want."

Tank shook his head in the affirmative. Ranger was always thinking 5 steps ahead. He'd figured that if he wanted Stephanie he'd thought about the many cons of it. He'd done his friend duty by asking. He unlocked the doors. "As long as you're sure. She's an interesting one…you'll never be bored at least. She can be dangerous though."

Ranger opened the door and stepped out before replying. "Yeah so can I. I can handle Stephanie…the question is can she handle me?"

/

Ranger checked in with the current shift then spent another hour in his office doing some work before going up to his apartment. He took a quick shower and by the time he headed to bed it was after 4 am. He was naked as he slid into bed, lying on his back hands behind his head. He was tired…but that was nothing new. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He could still smell their scent. He'd instructed Ella to leave the bed room alone today. He'd wanted a reminder tonight of what they shared, of what _could_ be. Stephanie meanwhile could be at home right now deciding to have nothing to do with him. Stephanie was hard to predict even for him. They'd been playing this cat and mouse game for way to long. 

At first he'd been amused by the soft hearted white girl from the Burg playing at being a bounty hunter. Then as time went by and she'd stuck around he'd been impressed with her tenacity and her capacity for getting into the weirdest shit. He'd started to like her as a person and it didn't hurt that she was cute, funny and determined. The last trait something he really admired in people.

It had caught him off guard a little when the attraction for her had really hit him, though even then he didn't think much of it. She was an attractive woman… he was a man that didn't have sex as much as he should and they were thrown together often enough. It seemed natural. It had been a harmless game of flirting at first. He could tell she was interested and yet didn't want to deal with him and there'd been Morelli, a good guy with the on again off again thing, which had suited Ranger just fine as he didn't need the headache of Stephanie or any woman latching on to him. He'd figured if she ever decided to do something about their attraction he'd be game, if she didn't he'd be cool with that too.

Somewhere along the line something changed. He'd started worrying about her, not just as a friend or fellow bounty hunter but all the time, needing to know she was okay, actively working to protect her. He'd started to want her bad, to the point where she was always on his mind. He couldn't have that…couldn't allow his mind to be clouded. So he'd cornered her into doing what he knew she wanted to do any way. His plan had been to get her out his system and be done. He should have known nothing would be that easy with her. His one night with her had entrenched her in his mind instead of pushing her out. He had purposely not perused more physical relations with her, hoping that distance would ease the ache of needing her over time.

It hadn't.

Instead he'd become even more obsessed with her safety to the point where his intensity started to bother him. If anyone else had done the things he did for her he'd have called them a stalker. His lust for her kept steadily rising too. Then when she'd been in extreme danger he'd killed for her. No big sacrifice in and of itself. The guy was a psycho and needed killing…plus he'd harmed Stephanie, touched her…marred her skin. He'd killed men for less. He had no regrets about that kill. It had made clear to him though that what he felt for her _really_ was on another level. A level he wasn't prepared to ever go to. His life was complicated without bringing a woman into it and especially a walking disaster like Stephanie. It had truly grated him then that this woman that he would kill for and probably die for often spent time in the arms of another man. He'd been hard pressed not to tangle with Morelli a time or two when his cave men instincts kicked in.

He'd tried hard to get her out his system. He'd even found some time to try other women…nothing helped and he'd quickly given that up. He'd started taking more trips out of town anything to get him out of the sphere of her influence. Still hadn't helped just meant he spent a lot of time checking in with Tank. The final nail in his coffin had been when she'd saved his daughter. Ranger didn't love many people outside his family and a few buddy's but his daughter…one mistake that had turned into the best thing he'd ever done he loved to death. He tried his best to not mess up Julie's life, yet at the same time show her he cared and Stephanie had saved her.

He hadn't thought twice about walking in that room and dying if need be to save the two women he loved above his self. He'd felt her there by his side, heard her voice even though he'd been going in and out of consciousness. She'd cared about him….but how much was the question?

He must be suicidal to want a real relationship with her. She had a super crazy family…though they were funny and at least unique. She was always destroying property, her cars, his cars, buildings you name it. True it was usually in an indirect way but still the end result was destruction.

She was a heart attack waiting to happen for any man in her life. Crazily he wanted to be that man. He knew she was confused on what she really wanted in life. She was a good woman…a good daughter and as such part of her wanted to please her mother who had the classic white fence and 2.5 kids in mind. What Stephanie wouldn't admit yet is that wasn't what _she_ wanted. Did she want marriage…probably most women did but he didn't think she was the type to want the cookie cutter life style. Now if only she would realize that.

He was in no way thinking about marriage anyway…

He shifted uncomfortably in the bed, and then settled back down. Yeah….no marriage. But he could give her stability. For her….he could do a lot of things and it didn't feel like a sacrifice. He sensed something special in her, wanted her to thrive and be happy…with him.

He could have forced her to choose him, then again she was so stubborn it might not have taken, he hadn't pushed though. He cared about her too much to abuse her trust. But he was man enough…and had enough pride to not chase after her forever. She had to want him _enough _to attempt a relationship outside her comfort zone, just like he was willing to risk his no strings attached lifestyle to include her and the crazy cast of characters she would bring with her. If nothing else he'd never be bored, and he bored easily which was probably why he did the kind of work he did.

His life was hectic nonstop chaos in its own way. But strangely enough when he was with her he could relax. She understood him as well as a woman probably could, as well as anyone could since he purposely kept folks at arm's length.

Even though her life was wild and messy something about her calmed him, He wanted Stephanie he loved her. He wanted to have someone to come home to after a late night of patrolling rough streets. Or from coming back from top secret missions. A woman who would know when to ask questions and when to leave it alone. One who accepted the few moments he could let his guard down and chill with her as enough. One who tempted him to tease and play and laugh…even if it was at her own expense. Yeah she was special alright. Now he had to hope she felt he was special too… enough to risk it all.

**AN:** Okay I have two chapters to go. I never planned to drag this out to long. Hope you enjoyed. I enjoyed writing it, so far this story has come fairly easy to me. I can't grantees any more _major_ sex scenes. So I hope you like the story for the story.

If fans of any of my other stories are reading this, FYI I posted chapter 8 to Love Everlasting in March on adultfanfiction if my Sailor Moon folks are interested.

Join my FB group For Ranger-Stephanie! LOL I'm way to old to be this obsessive but hey we all need a hobby!

.com/#!sk=group_219996874678227&ap=1


End file.
